Alice Human Sacrifice (Case Version, Detectives POV)
by harvestlight441
Summary: In the original creepypasta Alice Human Sacrifice (Case Files) Have you ever wondered how gore and horror of the Alice cases affected the lead detective? Well here's your long awaited answer. P.S. If you haven't read the creepypasta then look it up before you read this. Thank You! -I Do Not Own Alice Human Sacrifice or Vocaloid, All Rights Go to Their Proper Owners-
1. Prologue

Prologue:

_ "Why!?" A small blonde headed girl cried, tears streaming down her face. A young boy suddenly appeared next to her wrapping his arms around her while she cried. The boy was in every way a sort of male counter part of the girl, from the blonde hair,crystal blue eyes, height even, it was all the same if one were to look at both children. But that of course is to be expected of twins. Suddenly the boy's head snapped up revealing a pair of eyes filled with hate and loathing, "Why couldn't you save my sister and I" he yelled tightening his grip on his sibling. Then something twins' skin got paler and their eyes suddenly started getting bags,growing darker by the second. But the most startling thing of all were they're blood-curling screams that were suddenly let loose. Both children clutched their heads as if they were in agony. **Then it all went black...**_

* * *

**Author's Note :**

_Hey everyone! I just fixed the quality of the old chapter one cuz honestly it sucked :( _

_Hope ya like it! :-) Don't forget to review thanks._


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Helen woke up pale and sweaty. _"Dang" _she thought as she sat up on her bed.

"It's been the same darn thing **every single night**", she whispered bitterly.

If it wasn't the twins a.k.a Heart, or the waitress a.k.a Spade, or the singer a.k.a Diamond, it was**that girl** known as Club.** That girl** reminded the young detective sooo much of herself. She shivered at the thought. Ever since she started the case of the "Alice murders" she was experiencing having these horrid dreams.

The nightmares varied from waking up abruptly in the middle of the night to waking straight up, pale, sweaty, and mumbling incoherent apologies not noticing that it was all a dream until she stopped and took a good look around. Helen cursed at herself for letting the case get to her. A known rule for detectives is that you _**never**_ get too involved with a case. _**Never**_ let it get to you. But here she was awake and cold thinking of the horrors embedded into her subconscious.

Helen Renolds, age 27, with long lavender hair, pale skin (which got paler because of the nightmares), and a height of 5"2 was a living, over flowing box of emotions. If one were to try and keep track of them, they'd get whiplash. And what exactly were those emotions, you ask? Why they were **fear, disgust, anger, frustration**, and most of all **guilt**. **Fear** because some sick, twisted psychopath was killing people in the most gruesome ways except for his last two victims, Heart.

**Disgust** because a human being could actually commit these heinous crimes. **Anger** that was directed at herself for letting the killer run wild. **Frustration** because every time it seems they have a clue, a lead it always, always turns out useless. And finally the greatest one of all **Guilt. Guilt** for having to watch the victims' family, friends, loved ones break down from grief over losing them, for not being able to stop the madman from doing it again, and for thinking he might actually get away with it.


	3. Chapter 2

**Authors Note:**

_Please review *dramatic tears fall* you know how much I fried my brain writing this! _

* * *

As Helen was preparing to go to work she made sure any trace of the nightmares were gone. _" If anyone knew of these blasted dreams I'd be a laughingstock for sure!"_ , she thought to herself. Helen was the youngest out of all her coworkers, add to that that she's a female, weeell you know how it goes. If they saw how some silly little dreams affected her this much, they'd think she was useless, weak, a hopeless wimp that couldn't stop a killer from wrecking the lives of many. Or at least thats what she thought.

In fact everyone admired, if not reluctantly, her that and thought she worked the hardest to solve this gruesome case. But of course Helen's mind is her own. For some reason since she's been having the nightmares, Helen's drive to the station feels longer and longer with each passing day but in reality it's actually a 10 minute drive. She hated thinking about the case more than she had to, it sickened her. The mutilated body, the dismembered body parts, the cards everything!

_ "How can anyone do such horrible things!"_ she internally screamed. Helen looked at herself through the rear view mirror of her car. She tied up her purple hair into a messy ponytail, wore a necklace with a silver peace sign (_Ha! The work I do is anything, but peaceful_. She thought), a black leather jacket that revealed a lavender shirt that was lighter than her hair, and dark blue jeans that went well with her equally dark blue eyes. Overall anyone would say she was a very pretty girl, but she saw different, she saw a failure. A worthless, no good failure.

* * *

**Authors Note: **

_Hope y'all enjoyed it. Remember to review!_


	4. Chapter 3

As Helen mae her way to her office, she was greeted by a familiar voice.

"Yo Helen how are ya?" asked her second in command, Erin Grester.

Erin was how one would say "nerdy" looking. He wasn't exactly tall nor was he short. His hair would be described as platinum silver. He usually wore a red-ish, brown sweater vest over a white long sleeve shirt, with a pair of rugged, black jeans. His eyes were hazel-colored as well.

All in all high school girls would say he was cute in a nerdy sort of way. And if anyone had doubts, they would quickly dissolve once he put on his black, slim framed reading glasses. However all that was lost upon Helen, who paid no attention and would rather focus on work than drool over men.**(A.N: Oops! Off track, back to the story then)**

"Here are the files you asked for" Said Grester, while handing Helen four yellow folders.

"Thanks" she replied while she absent-mindedly scanned through the files, already knowing what was there.

Stopping herself, she continued to make her way to her office to properly read the case files._ "This is going to be a long day,"_ she thought to herself ,_"But when is it not?"_ and with a sigh she carried on.

** ======At Her Office======**

** (A.N: These are the case files, but instead of mentioning the names in the original creepypasta, I'm going to replace them with the vocaloids that played that certain part in the song) **

_Sakine Meiko, _

_Age: 29 _

_Gender: Female_

_ Employment: Restaurant Owner _

_Last seen: Meiko decided to walk home from her friend's house and was a bit too drunk to drive. She was last seen leaving the house at 1:00 a.m. Found: The victim was discovered by a young couple walking near the woods 1 mile from her house._

_**(For those with weak stomachs BEWARE better yet SKIP THE CORONER'S REPORT! Don't say I didn't warn ya)**_

_Coroner's Report: The victim was dismembered, her arms, legs, and hands show bruising and wounds that go straight through the limb effects of being impaled upon tree branches. Inside the victim's mouth was a card with **Alice** written on it along with an image of the **Jack of Spades**_

_ Note: No fingerprints or DNA evidence were found on the scene, except vomit that the couple, presumably the female, threw up after finding the victim's body._

Helen closed the folder, she already speculated everything in that folder, but still needed the confirmation of her observations. After the cards were found on each of the five victims, her coworkers started calling each victim by the card that was found near that particular person. _"How foolish,"_ she thought. Yet she, herself started calling them that. Even if it was only in her thoughts. Suddenly, for no reason what so ever, her eyelids started getting droopy._ "How weird,"_ she thought,_"Maybe if I got some coffee I'll wake up" _but she couldn't. Her body wasn't responding, it quickly was too exhausted to she succumbed to utter darkness, Helen had one last thought, _"What's going on?"_


	5. Chapter 4

**_Helen's P.O.V_**

** (A.N: Didn't expect that did ya!)**

_"He-hello?" I cried._

_I was in some sort of alleyway. I started walking, taking in my surroundings. Something was off about this place and I couldn't shake the feeling that I was being watched. I couldn't remember where I was or what I was doing before I got here. All of a sudden I heard a weird mushy sound as if meat was being squished over and over again._

_I turned over to see what could be making that noise and to my horror it was this grotesque deformed monster. It was bloodied and bruised. The arms and shoulders were very swollen and had cuts that were oozing of this light yellow substance. It had ripped, dark gray shorts and a light gray shirt that had cuts and slashes all over the place. It looked like it had short black hair that showed its hideous face, that had no eyes in its sockets and looked as if it face-planted onto a fire._

_Realizing I had nothing to use as some sort of weapon or see anyone that could help me and it was running towards me. I did the only logical thing I could think of. I ran. With adrenaline and fear pumping through my veins, I ran, jumping over trash bins, climbing fences, never once looking back unfortunately I wasn't looking forward that much either. I was to absorbed in thinking about what that-that thing was, to notice I was about to crash into someone._

_When I looked up it was too late. I crashed into someone, hard. We both landed on our bottoms._

_"Owowowow" I heard them cry out in pain._

_Looking up I saw a red-eyed brunette staring right back at me. She looked around 28-30 years old and wore a red long sleeve dress with a white apron on top along with knee length brown boots. But what really got my attention was the red spade on the back of her hand and the sword she had strapped to her waist. Following my gaze she answered my unasked question._

_"Family heirloom," was her answer._

_Even though I knew she was lying, I felt I could trust her, that I could tell her anything and it'd be okay. Besides she's probably the only thing that could help me with that monster chasing after me. Oh no! The monster! I quickly jumped up and said,_

_"We have to run! There's this monster chasing me a-and it could kill"_

_"Hey, hey, hey there's nothing to worry about" she cut me off, "What monster are you talking about", she asked, giving me a puzzled look._

_"What do you mean...", I trailed off as I turned around and noticed that it wasn't chasing after me anymore. Heck! It wasn't even there._

_"O-oh ne-nevermind" I told her flustered and confused._

_"A-anyways what's your name", I said hastily changing the subject._

_" It's Sakine, Meiko although you may call me Meiko", she responded,"What's yours?"_

_Sakine Meiko? Why does that name sound so familiar? I snapped out of my thoughts once I noticed her staring._

_"Me? Oh well I'm Renolds, Helen just Helen would be find" I responded_

_"Oh and about that monster of yours you don't have to worry about that" Meiko said grabbing my wrist._

_When I looked at her I noticed her eyes shined and she had this dark look cross her face_

_"After all I wouldn't let anyone or thing touch my prey", she said as she pointed the tip of her sword under my chin._

_"Prey?" I asked, then it clicked._

_The shine I saw on her eyes was **insanity.**_

_"I see," I calmly spoke, "Mind telling me why you decided to make me your prey."_

_"Isn't it obvious", her deep feminine voice said, "You look fun, all the other ones are too easy to catch or don't put up a fight, but I know you would, Ms. Renolds."_

_"You're right I would" I slowly said._

_Then I pushed the sword to the side and elbowed her face. She tried swinging her sword at me, but I ducked in time. Not looking back I sprinted into an alleyway that led to a forest._

**======Forest========**

_I didn't care that my legs felt like they were on fire. Or how the thorns cut my hands and arms. All I knew was that I needed to get away from that crazy, insane psycho who wants to kill me because she thought it was "fun". I stopped and climbed a tree that had many branches and looked like it could hide me. Once I felt I had climbed high enough, I sat in a branch and laid my back against the trunk of the tree._

_I got my breathing under control so Sakine couldn't hear me. The forest was oddly quiet, so I didn't want to risk her using that to an advantage. I heard the leaves on the floor rustling and knew she was close. "Come out come out wherever you are" I heard her say in a sing-song voice. Without a warning the branch I was on gave away. With a crash I landed on my back. I groaned in pain when I felt something on my chest._

_"Found you", I heard someone say._

_Looking up I saw it was Sakine. She grinned in a demented sort of way. Raising her sword, she said,_

_"Oh and don't even try calling for help, no one will save you", Her eyes quickly changed from insane to hate, and darkly chuckled "After all no one saved me."_

_As soon as she finished, she swung her blade. I closed my eyes waiting for the blow that I knew would come_.

* * *

**Authors Note:**

_**To my faithful readers, I decided to make this chapter long and if your wondering, Helen is indeed in a dream. That's all!**_


	6. Chapter 5

Helen abruptly sat up on her chair.

_"A dream?"_, she thought.

"Renolds, you done with the files ye=hey are you ok? You look horrible" Grester commented

He earned a glare as a response.

"Thanks, Erin" she said dryly

"That's not, I mean,", Erin sighed, "Never mind, just take care of yourself, don't overdo it 'kay"

He left her office, leaving Helen to ponder on her most recent nightmare. "Geez, these stupid nightmares keep pestering me" she thought exasperated. Files forgotten, Helen's thoughts went back to when she first arrived at Sakine's crime scene.

** +++Flashback+++ **

**Helen's P.O.V**

_ I was in my office when I got a call._

_ "Helen is that you?" Chief Destra asked_

_ "Yeah chief, what's up?" I asked_

_ "Get your lazy butt over to 286 Harris Lane" He demanded_

_**(A.N: These roads do not exist, at least I think)**_

_ I sighed, Chief Alec Destra was by all means an antisocial workaholic. He was grouchy, and demanding. "He does have his moments" a rare optimistic voice said. Shaking my head, I grabbed my jacket and left._

**:::::286 Harris Lane:::::**

_When I arrived at the scene I noticed a path of blood leading deep into the woods. Right away I noticed a couple standing near. The poor girl standing there looked sick. Her boyfriend was comforting her, though he, himself looked like he was in a somber mood. I thought of all the possibilities that could cause such reactions. But soon I would find out wouldn't I, I thought bitterly. _

_ Slowly walking deeper into the woods, I soon arrived at my destination. I realized then why the couple acted the way they did, and they had every right to do so. Looking around I saw a woman's body parts pierced into nearby tree branches. I went numb. That happens sometimes, I guess during times like these it comes in handy huh?_

_ On a cleanly cut tree trunk I noticed her head. I was feeling uneasy with how her cold, lifeless red eyes looked back at me. It was as if they were crying why! to whoever looked straight into them. I was about to look away when something caught my eye. There was something sticking out of her mouth. I put on my elastic gloves and proceeded to make my way to the head._

_ I took out what was inside. It was a small, crumpled piece of paper. Straightening it out, I found it was the playing card Jack of Spades. What I found odd was the fact that under the spade was the name Alice written in blood. Oh if only I knew then._

_ If only I knew that that would be the start of my many more strange murders to come. Or that it was the start of my worst nightmare._

**++++End of Flashback++++**

**Narrator's P.O.V**

Helen glanced at her clock.

_"Already? Hmm I guess time flies when you're in deep thought"_ she mused.

Helen quickly gathered the folders, deciding to take them home with her.

_"I better get my thoughts straight then, it won't do if I start slacking off!"_, she scolded herself thoroughly.

With one last glance Helen headed home.


End file.
